Life of the Chipmunks
by benderjam
Summary: I got the idea for this one-shot after I watched Life of Pi on DVD. Let's see what happens when the Chipmunks and the Chipettes get off the island but they're on their raft without Dave, Ian, and Zoey. What sort of things will happen to them before they get rescued. Please read and review.


Life of the Chipmunks

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were alone on their makeshift raft floating in the ocean. They had just escaped from the island and Zoey when the volcano erupted; they all felt a bit sad. The Chipettes were wearing their dresses made from flower pedals (Eleanor's was made of leaves) and the Chipmunks were wearing their dirty sweaters. Simon was wearing his sweater with his sleeves and hood torn off. Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore were sadly singing a few lines of the song "Vacation"; Theodore was singing as he stood in the tiny crow's nest they made.

Brittany sad down with a sad expression as she said, "Now we'll never get to play at the International Music Awards."

Eleanor put her right hand over her forehead with her fingers in the shape of an "L" as she said, "I guess now we're the losers."

Brittany showed a sad expression as she put her right hand over her forehead with her fingers in the shape of an "L". Jeanette showed a sad expression as she looked in Simon's direction and then held the tiara he gave her on the island. She showed a sad expression as she thought about it and then she sadly dropped it into the water and watched as it slowly began to sink to the bottom of the ocean. Simon looked at her with a concerned expression as he stood to her right and she turned to him.

She tried to hide her sadness as she said, "I hope you don't mind. Simone gave it to me."

Simon smiled a bit nervously as he said, "It's okay Jeanette. You know, even the most precious gem cannot compare to your beauty."

She smiled but then sadly looked back at the water where she dropped the tiara; Simon showed a bit of sadness as she sat down on the edge.

Simon sat down next to her with his hands on the edge as he said, "So if you liked it why did you let it go?"

Jeanette stared at the water with a sad expression as she said, "I loved it, and Simone was nice, but I want you to be yourself, not someone a spider bite makes you. If I had to choose between Simone and you I would choose you."

Simon smiled at her as he said, "Well, maybe Simone and I aren't that different."

Alvin looked at Brittany and Eleanor and saw that they were sad and he smiled as he said, "Come on guys, cheer up! Look at the bright side!"

Brittany showed a slightly annoyed expression as she said, "What bright side?! We're alone in the middle of the ocean! What could be so bright about it?!"

Alvin put his arms up as he smiled and said, "We escaped the island, and we survived!"

Theodore quickly climbed down the pole and stood directly to Alvin's left and smiled as he said, "And we still have each other."

Alvin smiled as he put his left arm around Theodore and said, "Yeah! This could be way worse."

They both turned around as Jeanette walked toward them and said, "They're right. We avoided certain death and we're all together. This could be much worse."

Brittany and Eleanor looked at each other and they slowly began to smile as they nodded, realizing they were right.

Suddenly they all turned to Simon to see him looking over the edge as he said, "Hey the water's so clear I can see fish swimming under us."

They all ran to the edge and looked down into the water and could see many fish of different shapes and sizes swimming straight under their raft.

They showed interested expressions as they simultaneously said, "Wow."

Jeanette suddenly pointed her right finger as she said, "Look, a sea turtle!"

They all looked where she was pointing and saw a sea turtle swim a few feet below the raft.

Suddenly Alvin showed an excited expression as he pointed his left finger and said, "Whoa! Look!"

They all looked to see a whale-shark swim two feet under the raft; Simon showed an amazed expression as he said, "Wow! It's a whale-shark!"

Simon noticed Theodore was slightly scared and he smiled as he said, "Don't worry Theodore. Whale-sharks don't eat things like us. They only eat things like plankton and krill."

Theodore felt better as he smiled and they all smiled as they saw more species of fish swim under the water.

Eleanor smiled as she said, "This is kind of nice."

Brittany smiled and said, "Yeah, it's not so bad."

The next day

It was early in the morning and the chipmunks were sleeping together; the sky was slightly bright as the orange sunlight reflected off some of the clouds. Theodore woke up and sat up as he rubbed his eyes in a tired manner. He looked ahead and his eyes widened in shock as it looked like their raft was above the clouds.

Theodore then started shaking Alvin's body as he said, "Alvin, wake up! Wake up! Wake up Alvin!"

Alvin woke up and looked at Theodore with an annoyed expression as he groaned and said, "What is it Theodore?!"

Theodore showed a scared expression as he said, "I think we're flying!"

Alvin groaned in an annoyed way as he said, "Theodore we're not flying!"

Theodore did not change his expression as he pointed his ringer behind him and said, "But Alvin look!"

Alvin stood up with a tired and annoyed expression and when he saw what Theodore was talking about he jumped back and screamed in fear. His scream woke up Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor; Brittany angrily stood to Alvin's right as she angrily looked at him.

As she looked at him she angrily said, "Keep it down Alvin! Unlike you, I need my beauty sleep!"

Alvin grabbed her chin in his right hand and turned her head forward and her eyes widened in shock. Eleanor saw them looking ahead and she followed their eyes and her eyes widened in shock and fear.

Simon and Jeanette looked at Alvin and Brittany with confused expressions and they followed their eyes while Jeanette said, "What are you guys looking at?"

They looked ahead and their eyes widened as they saw that appeared that their raft was some how flying in the sky over some clouds.

Brittany showed an astonished expression as she said, "We're flying?!"

Simon showed a scared and confused expression as he said, "No way! That's impossible!"

They all moved toward the edge and stood near it but they cautiously stood an inch away from it.

Alvin inched forward and he slipped and began to fall forward as he screamed; Brittany showed fear as she yelled, "Alvin!"

Alvin fell off the raft but it looked like he fell in a puddle as water went into the air; the others showed confusion.

Alvin quickly swam up and breathed heavily as he climbed onto the raft soaking wet and he looked at the clouds beneath them with confusion as he said, "What just happened?"

Simon showed thought as he looked up and saw that the clouds under them were exactly the same as the clouds beneath them.

Simon then smiled as he gently hit the side of his head and said, "Guys we're not flying. The water is so still that it is showing the reflection of the clouds in the sky."

They all looked up and down and realized he was right and they all sighed in relief.

Alvin smiled as he said, "It's kind of cool looking."

Theodore smiled as he said, "Yeah."

Jeanette smiled as she said, "It is amazing looking."

They all smiled as they looked at it and Brittany showed a warm smile as she also thought it was an amazing sight.

Simon showed a warm smile as he said, "It's a true masterpiece."

(Note: This next part is supposed to be like a montage or something.)

Later the chipmunks were sitting together as they held mangos in both their hands and bit into them. At some point the next day Theodore was standing in the crow's nest and he was looking through his makeshift telescope in different directions, keeping an eye out for ships. At some point during the next day the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were sitting together with their arms crossed and bored and annoyed expression as rain poured on them. The next morning Alvin and Brittany were sitting together near the front edge of the raft with bored expressions; they sat with their arms on their knees as they stared into the horizon. The water was so still it showed the reflection of the orange morning sky and the bright shining clouds in the sky. Alvin suddenly looked to his side and picked up a small flat rock that he took from the island when they built the raft. He threw it out and small ripples formed in the still water as the rock skipped three times on the surface before it sank to the bottom of the ocean.

Later that same night

It was late at night and the chipmunks were peacefully sleeping together in the middle of the raft. Alvin was sleeping on his side as he unknowingly hugged Brittany and put his arms around her stomach and his head was next to hers. Jeanette was sleeping with her head resting on Simon's chest sideways and her hands under it, like she was sleeping on a pillow. Theodore and Eleanor were sleeping on their backs and they were holding hands. Alvin suddenly hugged Brittany slightly tighter when he and Brittany gradually opened their eyes with tired expressions.

Their eyes widened in shock when they both saw that Alvin was hugging Alvin quickly let go and they both nervously backed away from each other and stuttered; then Alvin nervously said, "Ha ha, sorry about that Brit."

Brittany showed a nervous expression as she said, "It's okay Alvin."

Alvin turned around and showed a confused expression as he saw that the water was still but there was something glowing in it. He walked to the edge and looked down as he bent over and he showed an amazed expression as a bluish green light shined on his face.

Brittany was laying down and getting ready to go back to sleep when Alvin said, "Hey Brit, check this out."

She walked toward him with a tired and annoyed expression and she stood to his right as she bent over and looked into the water. When she saw what he was talking about her eyes widened in amazement as the bluish green light shined on her face.

Suddenly Alvin went to Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor and said, "Guys, wake up! Wake up!"

They all woke up with tired expressions and Simon groaned with an annoyed expression as he said, "What is it Alvin? We need to get some sleep while we're out here."

Alvin pointed toward the water and said, "You guys have got to see this!"

He walked to the edge of the raft and stood next to Brittany. Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor walked to the edge with tired expressions and they looked into the water and their eyes widened in amazement as they saw thousands of jellyfish in the water. The jellyfish were at many different heights in the water and some were near the surface. They all showed a bright bluish green glow and the chipmunks showed amazed expressions as they stared at them.

Simon did not change his expression as he said, "Wow, this is pretty cool."

Alvin got down on his chest as he reached down while he said, "Yeah…"

He stuck his left hand in the water and caused small ripples as he moved it around in the water. As he moved his hand around in the water there was something else glowing at a bluish green color.

They began to laugh and Theodore said, "What is that?"

As Alvin continued Simon happily said, "It's algae, its moving as Alvin moves the water."

Alvin continued to move the algae as he said, "Cool!"

Suddenly he stopped and they all showed confused expressions as they looked down and saw something big moving toward the surface. Then they all looked a few feet in front of them to see a huge whale jump out of the water and do a back-flip.

As the whale moved through the air they all fell back and simultaneously exclaimed, "Whoa!"

As the whale moved through the air water splashed off of it glowing and when it landed it sent a small wave of water onto the chipmunks, who were now soaking wet.

They all showed amazed expressions as it swam away at the surface and Alvin smiled as he jumped up and swung his fist near his chest as he yelled, "Awesome!"

The next day

It was noon and Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor were sitting in the middle of the raft with bored expressions while Theodore stood in the crow's nest.

Theodore looked out into the ocean and he pointed out his right finger as he said, "Guys look, dolphins!"

The others turned around to see a large pod of dolphins swimming as they jumped out of the water repeatedly. They all smiled as they watched them pass by and when they were gone they all saw that a few miles away was an ocean liner ship.

They all smiled excitedly as they started waving their arms and they simultaneously yelled, "Over here! Come over here! Help us!"

They continued to scream in hope of getting the ship's attention; later the sky was orange as it was late in the day and the chipmunks showed worried expressions as they could now see the stern of the ship as it floated away. The six of them began to show devastated expressions as they watched it float away from them. Later that night the sky was pitch black dark and the ship was gone beyond sight. Theodore was standing with the others as they all showed hopeless expressions and stared in the direction the ship went.

Simon turned to the others and they looked at him as he showed a reassuring expression and said, "We cannot lose hope! If we lose hope then we'll never see Dave again! Above all we must be hopeful!"

They rest of them stared back in the direction ship went with unsure expressions and then they looked back at Simon and nodded.

The next night

The chipmunks were trying to sleep but they were having a hard time falling asleep; the water was so smooth that showed the reflection of the starry sky.

Theodore suddenly sat up and looked at the water and when he saw the reflection of the starry sky he tapped Alvin on the shoulder and pointed to it while he said, "Alvin, look!"

Alvin's eyes widened as he happily said, "Whoa!"

He caught the others' attention and they all walked to the edge and looked at the water and Alvin happily said, "This is so cool! It almost looks like we're in space!"

Simon chuckled and smiled as he said, "I'd much rather be stranded in the ocean than stranded in outer space."

Jeanette chuckled as she smiled at Simon and said, "That's kind of funny."

Simon chuckled nervously as he smiled and said, "Thank you."

Simon moved his left arm up as he turned and said, "Come on guys. We need to get some sleep."

They went to try and get some sleep but Theodore intently stared at the water; in the water he imagined the sight of fish swimming. He also imagined the sight of sharks swimming; in his mind he also saw jellyfish swimming deeper into the water as if he was swimming deep into the ocean. He also imagined the sight of green algae forming a picture of Dave standing and wearing a suit. As his vision moved deeper into the water he imagined more green algae forming a picture of their house. Then Theodore came back to reality and the chipmunks stared at him with curious expressions as he intently stared out into space in thought.

The next day

The chipmunks were sitting on their raft, trying to think of how to pass the time, except Theodore who was lying on his back staring at the sky with a blank expression.

Alvin was staring out into the sea and he turned to Simon and said, "Simon, how long have we been at sea?"

Simon showed thought and looked at Alvin and honestly said, "Actually, I wasn't counting but I'd say it's been two weeks at most."

They all looked at Theodore as he said, "Guys, do you think we'll ever see Dave again?"

Alvin showed a surprised expression as he said, "Of course we will! Just maybe not today."

Simon stood in front of everyone and Theodore sat up as he said, "Alvin's right, it may take a few days but we will go home with Dave again. And as long as we have each other we will get through this."

Alvin then stood next to him and the Chipettes walked closer and they were slowly moving toward dark storm clouds as Alvin smiled reassuringly and said, "Yeah! And we've had smooth sailing so far! What could possibly go wrong?"

Alvin and Simon slightly jumped as they heard the sound of thunder and were startled.

They both turned around and Theodore and the Chipettes gathered next to them as they saw they were heading for the dark storm clouds and they showed nervous expressions.

Brittany then angrily punched Alvin's right arm and he held it as he said, "Ow!"

Brittany then angrily looked at him and said, "You had to say 'what could possibly go wrong'!"

They all moved to the center of the raft and held onto the pole as they moved into the storm and in just a few minutes there was a heavy wind and there were huge waves.

Alvin showed a nervous expression as he said, "We're gonna need a bigger raft."

They moved up and down as the waves swept the raft up and down; they held on for deer life as lightning struck the water and they screamed in fear. Suddenly Alvin lost his grip on the pole and stumbled on the deck but Simon quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the pole. Eleanor dropped her crutches and they fell off the raft but she never let go of the pole. Simon and Jeanette were holding onto their glasses to make sure they didn't lose them. Theodore suddenly let go and everyone showed fear as he fell off the side.

After he fell in the water the rest of them showed scared expressions as they screamed, "Theodore!"

Theodore's head surfaced and he was holding onto the edge as he screamed, "Help! I can't get up!"

Alvin let go and began to walk carefully toward Theodore as he said, "I'm coming Theo!"

Alvin made it to the edge and he leaned over and reached is right hand out toward Theodore. Theodore struggled but he finally grabbed Alvin's hand and Alvin pulled him up. Theodore and Alvin showed scared expressions as they wobbled as they moved back toward the pole.

Suddenly Alvin screamed as he fell into the water and everyone showed fear as they yelled, "Alvin!"

Theodore got on his chest and looked out; after a minute Alvin's head surfaced and he showed fear as he looked at them and began to float away as he screamed, "Guys help me! I'm drowning!"

He had a small bit of difficulty staying above the water; suddenly Brittany ran past Theodore and she jumped in the water and quickly swam toward Alvin.

She held onto him with a scared expression as she exclaimed, "I've got you Alvin!"

Alvin showed fear as he looked at her and screamed, "But now you're gonna die too!"

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor quickly showed scared expressions as they tied a rope around the pole.

They ran to the edge and Simon screamed, "Alvin, Brittany, catch!"

The four of them tossed the other end of the rope, which was in a small loop, toward Alvin and Brittany. Alvin and Brittany put their bodies through the loop and they held onto the rope. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor pulled on the rope and after a brief minute of struggling they pulled Alvin and Brittany onto the raft. They all held onto the pole again and as the raft moved through the waves water splashed them in the face. They held on in fear as the screamed in fear. Suddenly the water got slightly calmer and they looked to see they were heading straight for a whirlpool.

Brittany showed fear as they moved closer to it and she screamed, "We're gonna die!"

Alvin showed fear as he screamed, "Next stop: The bottom of the ocean, and Heaven!"

Their raft began to spin around at the top of the whirlpool and Alvin looked at the others and screamed, "Listen guys, you are the best friends I could ask for!"

They all showed fear and Simon screamed, "The feeling is mutual Alvin!"

As they continued to spin at the top of the whirlpool Alvin screamed, "I just want to say I'm sorry I got us into this mess!"

Simon then screamed, "It's alright Alvin! If I had tried to stop you maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!"

They spun around near the outside when suddenly they caught an edge and were sent out of the whirlpool and back into the waves.

Alvin smiled as they kept moving and he happily exclaimed, "We're alive!"

But then they got swayed around by the waves and lightning struck the water near them, barely missing their raft and then Alvin showed fear as he screamed, "We're gonna die!"

The rain kept coming and the waves and wind through their lower bodies around as they held onto the pole and screamed in fear.

The next day

It was a bright morning and the chipmunks were sleeping around the pole of the raft, for they were exhausted from the storm on the previous day. As they slept the Carnival cruise ship they were on began to pass them. They were sleeping as the bow of the ship began to slowly pass their ship. They all suddenly woke up and they smiled excitedly and hopefully as they saw the ship.

They all started simultaneously yelling, "Down here! Help us! Down here! Come get us! Help!"

Meanwhile on the sky deck

Dave was walking with Ian, who was wearing his pelican costume, and Dave showed worry as he said, "I have got to call coastguard to tell them the chipmunks are missing!"

Ian showed hopeless expression as he said, "Just give it up Dave! Face it, those chipmunks are long gone."

Dave then stopped and pointed at Ian and said, "I'm not giving up! I know they're out there somewhere."

As he continued one could hear the Chipmunks and the Chipettes' voices screaming and he said, "I can still hear all of their voices."

Ian showed a surprised expression as he said, "Hm, I must miss them too because I can hear their voices too."

Dave nodded but then raised his eyebrows in surprise as he heard Alvin scream, "Hello?! Help us! We're down here!"

Dave and Ian looked over the side and leaned over the railing and they looked down to see the chipmunks on their raft floating near the hull of the ship.

Dave smiled as he exclaimed, "Guys!"

They all smiled as they heard his voice and saw him and they happily screamed, "Dave!"

Dave cupped his mouth as he yelled, "Hold on guys! I'll go get help!"

A few minutes later

The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were hugging Dave and Alvin said, "So Dave, did you miss us?"

Dave smiled as he said, "More than anything."

Simon pushed his glasses up as he said, "You would not believe what we have been through these past few days!"

Dave smiled as he began to walk to their room and he said, "Well we can talk about it later, let's go and get you something to eat."

As he walked the chipmunks happily smiled and Theodore said, "Thank you! I'm starving!"

**Author's note: If you've seen Life of Pi you would know which parts were references to it.**


End file.
